The invention relates to compositions which enhance the effectiveness of grinding mineral ore slurry. The compositions comprise hydrolyzed starch. Typically the compositions are added to mineral ore slurry prior to or during the process of comminuting the mineral ore in a mineral mining process.
The mineral industry is a large consumer of chemicals which are used during many stages of the processing of mineral ore. For example, chemicals are added to facilitate grinding of large chunks of mineral ore into finer particles of ore. Once the ore has been reduced to the appropriate size, the mineral fines can be extracted and transformed into a useful product.
The grinding of mineral ore is a very energy intensive and inefficient stage of mineral ore processing. In an effort to make the process more efficient and cost effective, mechanical and chemical adaptations have been developed to facilitate the comminution of mineral ore. One such adaptation is the introduction of chemicals which are effective in making the grinding process more efficient. These classes of chemicals can generally be referred to as grinding aids. Grinding aids can directly lower the energy of the comminution (i.e. grinding) process and allow for more efficient throughput of mineral ore. These chemical additives also have been shown to increase the level of fines produced during the grinding stage thus increasing efficiency.
Chemicals, and chemical combinations, that have been shown to enhance grinding in mining operations include carboxy methyl cellulose, styrene and maleic anhydride, glycerol and anionic polyacrylates. However, the mining industry is constantly seeking new additive technologies that will increase the efficiency of the comminution process and overall ore recovery in mineral mining operations. Further, due to increased environmental concerns over mining operations, grinding aid additives comprising natural materials that will provide decreased environmental harm are desired.
All parts and percentages set forth herein are on a weight-by weight basis unless otherwise indicated.